Be Careful What You Wish For
by Coco1
Summary: Post Destiny, Liz pours out her feelings to a total stranger, and then makes a wish that could change her life forever
1. The Wish

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For (1/?)  
By: Coco  
Email: hersheyXXXOOO@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it, I'm not affiliated with anyone connected to the show, I'm just poor little ole' me.  
Genre: Michael/Liz (at least it's gonna be!)  
Rating: PG-13 for now, I guess  
Summary: Post Destiny, Liz pours out her feelings to a total stranger, and then makes a wish that could change her life forever.  
Spoilers: General Spoilers for all of season one.  
Distribution: Envying Max Evans. Anyone else, ask and ye shall receive.  
Feedback: Pretty please??  
Author's Notes: Ok, first of all, the idea of a person that comes to scorned women to give them a wish is from Buffy, so I guess you could classify this as a crossover, but it isn't really. I just loved that idea, and I was thinking about it while watching the season finale, and it just clicked. I didn't, however, get my rear in gear to get this fic idea typed until now. Second, I know this first part seems kinda morbid, but the whole thing won't be, I swear. Lastly, this is my first fic that I've actually liked enough to post anywhere, so please be gentle with the feedback, OK?

Liz ran blindly for miles, not really caring where she was going. Anywhere, as long as she stayed, as far away from Max, from Tess, from goddamn destiny it's self as she possibly could, was fine with her.   
Blood stained her cheeks from scratches, and grime caked her hair and face. If she'd stopped and looked in the mirror she would have realized she was a mess. He clothes were torn, and her knee was bloody from when she had fallen. However, here in the middle of the desert there were no mirrors, and she had no intention of stopping any time soon.   
Besides you had to think about stopping, and she had no time for thoughts.   
Run were the only things that were in her head. And even those words soon ran together into mindless blather, the unintelligible din of her thoughts.  
So wrapped up in nothing, in everything, Liz didn't notice the large rock right in front of her until it was too late. Her right foot slammed into it, pitching her to the ground.  
The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit her tongue hard and the air went out of her lungs with a whoosh as her body thudded to the ground.  
Shocked, she just lay there for awhile, trying to regain her senses. Finally, when she thought she might be able to get up she rose to her knees. The instant she did that, her head started to spin, bile filled her throat, and she began to wretch.  
"Oh, you poor dear," came the coo of the voice of a woman. "What are you doing out here all alone? And look at you! Why hon, you're a mess! Now what could have possibly happened to make you this way?"  
Liz wiped her mouth and looked up. There, kneeling beside her was a middle-aged woman in jeans and a T-shirt; her long dark hair in a tight braid, silver streaked through it. Her eyes were gray and piercing, as if they could see right through you, but they also held a kind of warm gentleness that somehow reminded Liz of Grandma Claudia.  
For some reason that Liz couldn't quite grasp, while looking in those kind, understanding eyes she had the urge to tell this woman everything.  
"I - I," Liz stuttered.  
"Yes?" The woman asked, waiting.  
"This September, I was waitressing at this place my family owns, called the CrashDown Café" Liz poured her heart out, told the woman exactly what had happened over the past year.  
"If only I could live it all over again. I could make it better; " Liz sobbed. "I wish-I wish things were different"  
The woman looked Liz strait in the eye, smiled a comforting, but somewhat eerie smile and said, "Done. "  
Liz couldn't even gape at her in confusion before she was enveloped by a great white light  



	2. The Beginning, Again

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For (2/?)  
By: Coco  
Email: hersheyXXXOOO@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it, I'm not affiliated with anyone connected to the show, I'm just poor little ole' me.  
Genre: Michael/Liz (you can kinda see the Mi/Lness now, but just you wait, there will be more.)  
Rating: PG-13 for now, I guess  
Summary: Post Destiny, Liz pours out her feelings to a total stranger, and then makes a wish that could change her life forever.  
Spoilers: General Spoilers for all of season one. Major spoilers (and some actual dialog) from The Pilot.  
Distribution: Envying Max Evans. Anyone else, ask and ye shall receive.  
Feedback: Pretty please??  
Author's Notes: Alrighty, here's the second part. It'll be confusing for awhile with the whole Tess/Isabel(these are NOT 'ships, you'll see what I mean when you read it), Michael/Max, Max/Michael etc, but I'll try to make it as easy to read as possible. After awhile I'll just use the new names, OK? Also, I delayed the shooting a little because it didn't work into the plot to have them pull out the gun at that time. Let's just say Tess/Isabel delayed them a bit by asking them if they wanted desert.

"You are so bad girl," Maria teased. Liz's eyes widened. What the..?  
Maria continued, "Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again."  
Liz glanced over at the table where she knew Max and Michael would be sitting. They were there all right, but something was wrong with this scene. It was Michael that was looking at her with his intense stare, not Max. As soon as he saw her looking in his direction, however, he turned away.  
Liz shook her head and quickly said, "Max Evans? This? No, un uh...it's not..."  
"And with those cheeks! Preciosita tan linda!"  
"Maria! And, and even if it weren't I'm going out with Kyle. I mean, he's steady and loyal, and he appreciates me."  
Maria snorted. "Sounds like you're describing a poodle."  
"Hey Ria, Lizzie, heads up!" Liz looked up just in time to see Tess in a CrashDown uniform zoom past them, her arms full of empty trays.  
Maria grinned at her, "Busy day, huh Iz?"  
Tess/Isabel laughed and set the trays down. "You bet. You better stop dawdling, you two. Agnes is on her break and I'm practically sweating blood out here."  
"Yes Queen Isabel, ma'am, sir." Maria giggled.  
"Very funny." Tess/Isabel swatted at Maria with her order book. "Now shoo!"  
"Ria, Isabel!" Jose shouted. "Your orders are ready!"  
"I'll catch up with you two in a minute, OK?" Liz said.  
"Alright Liz," said Tess/Isabel. "Coming Jose!" She and Maria walked away.  
Liz let out a long sigh and then walked into the back room. Some one, if she didn't act fast, was probably going to get shot. Quickly she grabbed the phone and began dialing.  
"Hello? Sheriff? This is Liz Parker. There are two men at the CrashDown and one of them has a gunNo, they haven't threatened anyone, I'd just feel better if you came down hereThank you very much. Goodbye Sheriff."  
Liz's head was spinning. Some how, although she didn't have even the slightest notion why, she had gotten sucked into some alternate universe. But she didn't really have time to think about that now, she had to get back out there.  
As soon as Liz walked back into the main part of the restaurant she heard Jose calling her name. "Liz! Where were you? This food is about to get cold!"  
Liz walked over and began to pile the plates on trays. That's when it happened.  
It was all like déjà vu. She heard the first man's menacing voice, "...you ask me to give you another day!!?? You're running outta time."  
She heard the dishes fall to the floor, breaking into dangerous shards, and Maria's frightened, "Liz!"  
"I want the money today. NOT tomorrow!" She watched, as if in slow motion, the second man pull a gun, point it at the first man, pull back the triggerand all she could think was, it was all going to happen exactly like it did before, it was too late, too late  
"Freeze! Put the gun down and raise your hands above your heads." The Sheriff. Liz let out a sigh of relief. Maybe everything would be alright, after all.  



	3. Dear Journal, Today Something Amazing H...

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For (3/?)  
By: Coco  
Email: hersheyXXXOOO@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it, I'm not affiliated with anyone  
connected to the show, I'm just poor little ole' me.  
Genre: Michael/Liz  
Rating: PG-13 for now, I guess  
Summary: Post Destiny, Liz pours out her feelings to a total stranger, and  
then makes a wish that could change her life forever.  
Spoilers: General Spoilers for all of season one.  
Distribution: Envying Max Evans. Anyone else, ask and ye shall receive.  
Feedback: Pretty please??  
Author's Notes: OK, there's actually a bit of Mi/L in this one. means thoughts and -- -- means a journal  
entry. That's about  
it. Thank you to all the wonderful people who sent me feedback, it's what  
keeps me writing!

"Lizzie, are you OK?" Liz's father ran to her and gathered her into a great  
big bear hug.  
Liz smiled and hugged him back, and after a moment pulled away. "I'm fine."  
He gave her a half worried look. "You sure?"  
She nodded. "Positive. Just a little shook up is all."  
"Miss Parker?" Liz turned to see the Sheriff standing next to them.  
"Yes Sheriff?"  
"I just want to thank you for what you did. It could have gotten to be a  
pretty messy situation if you hadn't have called us. I just want to let you  
know that any time you feel you're in danger, just give us a call and we'll  
be there."  
"Any time."  
"Lizzie?" Liz turned around to see Tess/Isabel standing next to her. "We  
still good for tonight?"  
Liz raised a eye brow. "Hmm?"  
"You know, you, me, Maria, sleepover and Julia Roberts movie marathon, my  
house?"  
"Oh, right! Sure," Liz affirmed. "I'm there."  
Isabel grinned. "Great. Well, my shift is over, I better be heading out. Max  
is giving me a ride home in the jeep since he's here anyway. See you at  
7:30!"  
Liz plastered a smile on her face. "Uh huh. 7:30!"  
I have untill 7:30 to think this whole situation over , Liz thought as  
she headed into the back room.  
****************************************************  
Upstairs Liz opened the drawer that held her brand new journal. She  
remembered how the day before she had seen it in Amy Deluca's souvenir shop,  
a plain black journal with silver stars on the clover. She had instantly  
fallen in love with it, and took her weeks earnings and bought it.  
Liz smoothed her fingers over the cover, then opened it, smiling at the  
crisp white pages, just waiting to be written on. She couldn't wait to tell  
it what had happened!  
--Dear Journal,  
Today something strange yet amazing happened. I wished that I had never  
gotten shot, that it was different. And suddenly, I'm back at the crashdown,  
the day of the shooting and nothing big happens. I call the sheriff, he  
stops the guy right before he releases the trigger. No one gets shot, or  
even hurt. And that's not the only thing. This reality really is DIFFERENT.  
Maria tells me that Max is staring at me when it's obvious that Michael is.  
And then Tess shows up at the Crashdown, except her name is Isabel, and her  
brother is Michael, except his name is Max, and all the while she acts like  
she, Maria, and I are best friends.--  
God, we probably are.   
-- So to give kinda approximation of what this reality is, basically Isabel  
was the late one of the podsters. Michael and Tess were found by the Evans,  
and Max was put into foster home after foster home untill he ended up with  
Hank. Isabel is being brought up by Nasedo--  
That made sense. Except she couldn't understand why Michaelum, Max, was  
staring at her. Even though he was the one brought up by the Evans, he was  
still a different person. And, as she remebered, he still had that spikey  
hair. He wasn't totally unmichaelish, just because this was a different  
reality. So why would he be the one who was staring at her? It made no  
sense.  
Except...it sort of did. Unwanted thoughts of Michael crept into Liz's head.  
His concern over whether Hank had offended her. The look on his face when he  
said he envied Max. The comforting hug he had given her when Max had been  
captured by the FBI. All the little moments came back to Liz, flooding her  
mind. These thoughts probably should have disturbed Liz, but instead she  
felt a rush of warmth.  
Suddenly she shook those thoughts away. Bad Liz. You love Max, remember?  
Just because you're not with him doesn't mean you should start thinking  
about other guys!   
"Knock, knock, " Liz jumped. Maxuh Michael was standing right there in her  
doorway! He was leaning against the doorframe, smiling mischievously.  
"What are you doing here? " Liz said, quickly shoving her journal under her  
pillow. She'd never seen him smile like that. Her Max was always so serious  
He grinned wider, and stretched his arms towards her. "What, no hug for your  
wonderful brother Michael?"  
End of Part 3  
--------------------------  
heeheeOK, I was feeling a bit devilish when I thought that one up, but can you blame me? ;-D   



	4. Yes Anistasia

Title: Be Careful What You Wish For (4/?)  
By: Coco  
Email: hersheyXXXOOO@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own it, I'm not affiliated with anyone connected to the show, I'm just poor little ole' me.  
Genre: Michael/Liz   
Rating: PG-13 for now, I guess  
Summary: Post Destiny, Liz pours out her feelings to a total stranger, and then makes a wish that could change her life forever.  
Spoilers: General Spoilers for all of season one.   
Distribution: Envying Max Evans. Anyone else, ask and ye shall receive.  
Feedback: Pretty please??  
Author's Notes: Here's the name switch key so you can know who the hell I'm talking about:  
Isabel: Formerly Tess  
Micheal: Formerly Max  
Max: Formerly Michael  
There will be more later on when I introduce Isabel's character. She will have a major personality switch, lemme tell you. Just giving you a little fic spoiler to tide you over. I know that I take a looooong time to write the parts to this.  
Also, the song is by Tori Amos and is called Yes Anistasia. It is not mine, so please, nobody sue!

Liz sighed. Before she went to the sleepover, she needed to have a little bit of mope time. Tori Amos's music was perfectly suited for the occasion. The confusion of her lyrics was lovely; Liz could just get herself lost in the music and forget about everything else for a moment.  
After popping the CD into her boom box, and pushing the little forward button until she found track 12, Liz flopped down onto her bed.

_I know what you want  
The magpies have come  
If you know me so well then tell me which hand I use_

Slowly, Liz relaxed and let all the tension flow out of her, closing her eyelids. Yes, this was exactly what she needed.

_Make them go  
Make it go_

The meeting with alternate reality Max had been horrible. I wasn't that he had been mean, or that she had royaly embarrased herself or anything, but it was just hard. I mean, who could have guessed that Max was her brother in this reality? Or that Tess was her best friend, for that matter? Was fate really that cruel?  
From what she was able to get out of him without letting on that there was something wrong, was that she and her family, along with the Evans and the DeLucas had been camping out on the dessert when they found Max, Micheal and Isabel(her name was Isabel, not Tess, Liz had to keep reminding herself). Max and Isabel had come first, then she and Maria had found Micheal wandering around the dessert, and she had held out her hands to him, welcoming him, and he had taken them, and they walked back to the camp site, hand in hand.

_Saw her there in the restaurant  
Poppy, don't go  
I know your mother is a good one  
But Poppy don't go  
I'll take you home_

They didn't have a romantic relationship, just a very deep friendship, and Liz found herself liking this much better. He had demanded she tell him how she had known about the gun, and she lied to him, saying that she had seen it out of the corner of her eye. He had known instantly that she was lieing, but he didn't press the subject, and his warm amber eyes turned sad.   
He had left then but not before saying, "I'm your brother; I wish I could always protect you."  
Liz smiled sadly, and replied, "But you can't."  
"I know."

_Show me the things I've been missing  
Show me the ways I forgot to be speaking  
Show me the ways to get back to the garden  
Show me the ways to get around the get around  
Show me the ways to button up the buttons that have forgotten they're buttons  
Well, we can't have that forgetting that_

He reached out to touch her shoulder, and that's when it happened.  
FLASH!  
Michael, Max and Isabel breaking out of their pods. The fourth still in her pod, long blond hair billowing around her head, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted, so she looked as if she were sleeping.  
Max, with his hair flattened down by the fluid from the incubation pod tilted his head quizzically, as if trying to figure out if she was going to come out or not. Finnally he shrugged, and took Isabel's hand, then Michael's, leading the way out of the cave.  
FLASH!

_Girls, girls  
What have we done to ourselves?_

Liz had jerked away, and studied his face, trying to figure out if Michael had done that on purpose. He looked back at her, concerned.  
"Are you OK?"  
Quickly trying to cover up, Liz told a rushed fib. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just gotta get ready for my sleep over at TeIsabel's tonight."  
"Alright." Reluctantly, he left the room.

_Driving on the vine  
Over the clothes line  
But officer I saw the sign  
Thought I'd been through this in 1919  
Counting the scars of ten thousand men  
And gathering them all  
But my feet are slipping  
There's something we left on the windowsill  
There's something we left, yes_

He hadn't told her about him being an alien, that was for sure. He had danced around the subject of the pods when she had asked how they had met, and it didn't even occur to him that he weirdness after him touching he was due to a flash.  
Which meant he couldn't know that she knew about him or Isabel or Max. He would just try to protect her like he always did, and things would end up a big mess. No, no one could know. She couldn't tell Maria. Absolutly no one.

_We'll see how brave you are  
Yes, we'll see how fast you've been running  
We'll see how brave you are  
Yes Anastasia, and all your dollies have friends_

And if they found out that she knew on their own, wellshe'd just have to deal with it then. This was her time to relax, anyways. She'd think about these things later.  
Liz once again tried just to listen to the lyrics and lose herself in them.

_Though she deserved no less than she'd give  
Well, happy birthday  
Her blood's on my hands  
It's kind of a shame cause I did like that dress  
It's funny the things you find in the rain  
The things you find_

BRRRRRIIIIIINNGG! The shrill whine of the telephone ringing broke Liz out of her solace.  
Sighing, Liz reached over and picked it up and turned it on. "Hello?"  
"Liz?" It was Isabel.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you pick up some ice cream on your way over? Mint Oreo for me, raspberry sorbet for Maria, and of course French vanilla for you."  
"OK," Liz was still a little cautious with this whole Tess/Isabel thing. Even thought this girl hadn't been brought up by Nasedo and was probably totally different, she didn't trust her.  
"Thanks! I'll see you in a half hour!"  
Half hour? But it's only Liz glanced at the clock. It read 7:05. Shoot!   
"Yep, see you then. Bye!"  
Liz hung up the phone, shrugged her jean jacket over her shoulders, grabbed the car keys and her over night bag, and headed for the back door.

__

_We'll see how brave you are  
We'll see how fast you've been running  
We'll see how brave you are  
Yes Anastasia_


End file.
